The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an air distribution apparatus, especially for oversaturated air.
Generally speaking, the air distribution apparatus of the present development is of the type comprising an infeed channel which is provided at least at one side thereof with outlet or discharge elements distributed over the length of the infeed channel. These outlet elements are provided at their base portion with a withdrawal line for the separated water.
There are known to the art different constructions of air distributor apparatuses, as exemplified for instance by German patent publication No. 2,801,082, Swiss Pat. No. 549,187, Swiss Pat. No. 582,338, Swiss Pat. No. 584,872 and the corresponding British patent specification No. 1,527,907. In Swiss Pat. No. 469,950 there is taught to the art a distributor apparatus of the aforementioned type wherein internally of the prismatic outlet or discharge elements there are arranged adjacent one another sheet metal droplet separation plates between which there are formed flow channels for the effluxing oversaturated air. At such separation plates there are separated the water droplets contained in the airflow. However, at such separation plates there are not only deposited the large water droplets, the discharge of which is undesired, but also small water droplets which should pass through the outlet elements into the area or room which is to be climatized. Additionally, due to the separation plates which span the inner width of the outlet or discharge elements there is impaired the flow of the air.